Secret Love
by Ai no Baka
Summary: COMPLETE Please R&R! A good story never dies so do me a favor and don't let this one die! Love to all! Baka
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: For any of you lovely readers who have chosen my story to read, I am sad to say that none of these wonderful, interesting characters belong to me, but to Queen JKR. Keep writing JKR!! You're an awesome inspiration!! 

****

Summary: Ooohh, a love story. Oh, the romance, oh, the passion, oh, the… secrets. HG/DM, Hogwarts cutest couple, the thing is…no one knows! Will these two soul mates be able to keep their love a secret from Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle? Read on to find out!!

****

A/N: I am still reading the 5th book from JKR and the HP Series, [OOTP(I know, shamy, shamy, shamy)]so if I confuse you, I'm sorry! Let me apologize in advance, my chapters are verrry short! On paper, my chapters are usually one and a half or two pages long, but typed, it may become shorter, so for those of you who ADORE looonnnggg, chapters…have no fear! It should be a long story, and I will try my best to lengthen the chappies! Here we go!

****

Chapter 1

It was an extremely windy, and cold night at Gryffindor Tower. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in their three favorite easy chairs in the common room, talking about, of course, Malfoy.

"The piece of dung," growled Ron in an extremely agitated voice.

"Yeah, how dare he call Mione a mud-blood again? That slug," Harry complained. "Hermione?"

Harry had noticed that Hermione wasn't listening. Rather, she was gazing thoughtfully out the window.

"Yeah? Wh-what?"

"We were just discussing how we should get back at Malfoy. You know, for what he said to - to you," Ron explained, nervously.

It was becoming clearer each day that Ron had begun to develop a such on Hermione. The sad part was, that Mione had her eyes set on someone else.

"Oh, yeah. Um, okay. Listen, I need to go meet, uh, Pansy Parkinson. I'll be back later," with that, Hermione rushed through the portrait hole, not giving Harry or Ron the time to question her.

"Pansy Parkinson?" questioned Harry.

"Something's up, and I'm gonna find out what it is!" Ron declared, as the boys headed up to the dormitories, for they were tired and needed to do homework that they had put off all week.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Disclaimer: Nope…not mine! I want them sooo bad though!!!!! *runs to room and cries for hours*

****

A/N: Can't say I didn't warn you! I am soo sorry that Chapter 1 was so short but, I just started, and I was getting all the ideas pop into my head that I wanted to happen later in the story rather than in the beginning! Sorry! This next one is longer! I promise!

****

Chapter 2

Hermione was speed walking all the way down to the dungeons, where she, of course, was not meeting "Pug-faced" Pansy Parkinson, but instead, was meeting her one true love, whom she had a burning passion fofr.

Hermione stepped into the girls lavoratory which no one used anymore. She stepped through the threshold, and out of a stall came none other than the man she loved, adored, and lusted for.

"Draco," she dreamily greeted him. "I have missed you so!"

"I missed you, too Mione." Dracos adoring voice barely reached Hermiones ears, for he was now lusciously kissing her neck and gently stroking her hair.

"Oh, Draco, it's awful that we have to pretend to hate each other, when I really love you!"

"Oh, baby, I know. I hate calling you names that I don't mean, it hurts me, too," Draco replied.

Hermione and Draco walked over to a corner and sat down, where Draco took her Mione's hand in his, laid it in his lap, and gazed deeply into her eyes.

Hermione, what do you think will happen after we graduate? I mean, this is out last year here."

"Oh, Draco, I don't know. As long as I'm with you, I could care less," Hermione answered, leaning in for a kiss.

"I guess so," Draco said, considering the idea.

Obviously, that talking had stopped. Dracos hands were gripping Hermiones hips tightly, and Hermione's hands were holding Draco's hands in place, as if to make sure they never left.

Minutes later, Hermione siad, "Draco, Draco, I need to get back before someone misses me."

Getting up, Draco opened the door, and led Hermione out.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you," Draco began. "Hurry! Get up there!"

"Okay. Love you!" Hermione blew him a quick kiss and started running cautiously back up to Gryffindor Tower, Draco watching after her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. I want them sooo much though!!!

****

A/N: OK ppl..I NEED SOME REVIEWS!!! Please check this out! R&R!!! I am sorry about the last chapter. Like I have said, I am new at this and I accidentally put two chapters together!! I figured out what I did wrong so I'll fix this now. But instead of this being Chapter 3, this is going to be yet another, Chapter 2. So, here goes!

****

Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to breakfast in the Great Hall. The trio entered the huge room, and began searching for friends and seats. Quickly, Hermione glanced to the Slytherin table and gave Draco a quick smile. Hermione slid onto the bench next to Seamus and Harry, then, surveyed the table.

"Let breakfast begin!" Dumbledore's voice rang out through the Great Hall, and immediately, all of the House Tables filled up with food. "Tuck in!"

************************************************************

"Wands away! Read Chapter 16, Defense Against Werewolves. There will be no need to talk," Professor Umbridge ordered, looking fatter and uglier than ever. The three had hated this woman for three years and she still wasn't gone.

"Hermione/ What's going on? Your not acting like yourself. And what's the deal with Pansy Parkinson?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uh, it's a long story," Hermione explained. "She, uh, needed to get me something, and, uh, it took longer than expected."

"Okay. We just had a feeling that you were keeping something from us," Ron whispered, as if actually convinced.

"Oh, I understand. Um, we'd better get to reading," Hermione told, opening her book to Chapter 16.

Harry and Ron exchanged wide eyed glances, and opened their books, too, and beginning to read.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: THEY AREN'T MINE! QUIT RUBBING IT IN!!!!

****

A/N: Well, I still need some reviews people! Tell me what you think! Oh! And BTW, I believe you have noticed that Draco is a bit OOC, I just thought I would remind you!

****

Chapter 3

It was 6:30 p.m. as Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed toward the Quidditch oitch, where the Gryffindor team would have their usual 7:00 p.m. practice. Hermione had come to "watch.," or as Harry and Ron thought. Really, she was meeting Draco and could hardly wait.

"Bye, guys! I'll watch from the stands!" With that, Hermione an off, to secretly meet Draco.

Hermione turned a corner and ran right into Draco, full force.

"Oh! Draco! Omigod! Are you alright?" Hermione squealed. 

Getting up, and brushing himself off, Draco answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Mother of Merlin! You must have missed me to be running to meet me!"

"You know it!" Hermione exclaimed, after sharing a short kiss with her beau. 

Draco grabbed her hand and led her out the stadium doors. When they were out, sitting by the lake, Draco was about to lean in for hopefully a long and intimate make-out session, when he heard, "Draco!"

Then he heard, "Hermione!"

Turning around, Hermione and Draco found Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle, running towards them, awestruck expressions on their faces.

"Oh-no." Hermione managed to whisper.

******************************************************************

"Hermione, what-is-going-on?" Harry asked, trying so hard to keep himself from jumping Draco and ringing his neck.

'Harry, Ron, Draco and I love each other. We have been dating for two months." Hermione explained, all but easily. "I'm sorry, but this is why I didn't tell you!"

Ron pacing behind Harry began to frustrate Hermione.

"And why is that?" asked Harry sternly.

"Because you are overreacting!"

Draco tapped Hermione's thigh, for she had risen to her feet.

"Sit down. Honey."

"Don't call her 'honey' around me!" yelped Ron, his first time speaking. To Hermione's great pleasure, he had also stopped pacing.

"Aw, has Weasley got a little crush on my Mione here?" asked Draco.

*Draco finally notices that Crabbe and Goyle were headed back to the castle*

"Whatever. Mione, can I talk to you for a second?" Draco asked, despite Harry and Ron's angry glares.

Draco and Hermione stepped put of the two Gryffindor boys' earshot.

"I'm gonna go explain to the two knuckleheads. You get to the common room, and explain to _them." _ Draco said, gesturing to Ron and Harry. "Be sure to tell them how much we love each other. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you _or_ to us."

Draco kissed Hermione, and for a split second, Mione felt calm, but when the tender kiss ended, it all came creeping back upon her. Actually, _she_ came creeping back.back to reality. 

"Okay, I love you," Let's meet at Midnight. Same place in the dungeons." 

"Okay, I love you, too," and Draco ran off towards the castle.

On Hermione's way back to the two boys', she could have sworn that she heard Ron say, "Thank god that the old git's leaving." But she wasn't for sure.

Hermione took one, deep, long breath, and said, "To the common room."

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine….not characters…nothing else… sorry.

****

A/N: Okay, this has taken longer than suspected, but, hey! It's V-Day Week (end). I've had to decorate, do valentines, and other junk. No, I have no Valentine, WHA!!!! Anyway, I want to thank my 3 faithful reviewers!

****

Trapt*ROCKS*My World: Aw, thank you! I'm glad that u love Hermione and Draco, too! I think they're adorable! Thank you for reviewing and I'll try to keep Chapters up!

****

Shakuhachi Jade: Longer chapters, okay. I'll try. By "put more stuff in the chapters", do u mean like more plot in each chapter? I'll try, I'm a writer that…uh has all these ideas in her head, but is kinda confused when it comes to putting it on paper. Am I doing ok?? 

****

psychoticpookie08: retard! People can read my story and look at your review! Now they all know that you love Charlie!!! Retard! I'm trying to make the chapters longer! I'm on it!

****

Chapter 4

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She knew that she was supposed to meet Draco at Midnight, I mean, after all, she suggested it, but she hoped to get a few hours of sleep in first. Turns out that she couldn't even close her eyes. She couldn't really explain why though. Her talk with Ron and Harry hadn't gone so well. They were angry, hurt, and confused. Angry because she kept a secret from them. Hurt because she loved the one person that made their lives a living hell. And confused because they just didn't understand how she could have feelings for a person like that. No matter how much she tried to tell them that he was different with her, sweet. As expected, they refused to believe. After Hermione told them that she was sorry and hoped that sooner or later they would understand, she went to the dormitory, and lied down. 

She lay there for another fifteen minutes, then decided that she needed to get up and meet Draco. 

**************************************************************************

"Hermione! How did it go? Are they mad? Is everything alright? How are you?" Draco bombarded Mione with all of these questions before he even gave her a kiss. 

"Can I at least have a hug or something before I relive that torture?" she asked, not sarcastically at all. 

Draco leaned over and pulled her into a tight hug, then kissed her on the lips. 

"That's better," Hermione whispered, utterly satisfied. "And my conversation with Ron and Harry went BOOM!" She emphasized on the boom and proceeded to act like her hands were expanding, imitating and explosion.

"Oh, what happened?" Draco asked concerned.

Hermione proceeded to tell Draco the whole, miserable, gruesome story.

"Aw, honey. I'm sorry. Well, I explained to Crabbe and Goyle. They said that they could care less. I don't think they even know how the dating system works. Unless you count themselves, they are always together, the big galoots. I've always known they were a bit strange." Draco explained.

****

Hermione let out a small laugh.

Draco drew Hermione close and began to kiss her, I guess he's getting that long, intense, make-out session that he wanted.

*****************************************************************************

That morning, Harry and Ron were on their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They hadn't spoken to Hermione since last night when she tried to explain. Part of them were planning to ignore her for the rest of their lives, another part wanted to go find her and apologize right then. They weren't even talking to each other, that is until Ron broke the silence.

"Harry, what are we going to do about Mione. We can't just ignore her for the rest of out lives-"

"I never said that!" Harry exclaimed!

"Well, you were thinking it!" Ron recovered. "But, I mean, maybe she is right, maybe Draco is different, we haven't given him a chance."

"Ron! Draco Malfoy has made our lives hell ever since our first year at Hogwarts! Now your trying to tell me that he was only like that because we didn't give him a chance?" Harry screamed. "No way!"

"Hey, I was just saying. I could be wrong," Ron gave in. "Chill out."

"Okay. I thought you had lost your marbles there for a second!" Harry said.

"Haha!" Ron laughed.  
The boys walked into the Great Hall and sat down. They looked around for Hermione. Making sure she didn't see them. They glanced at the big oak doors and in walked Hermione and Draco. The boys looked at each other, turned around, and began a deep conversation about quidditch with Dean and Seamus.

  



	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: Not mine…JKR's.

****

A/N: Again, I will point out that Draco is verrrry OOC in this story, please forgive me if that offends anyone! lol How did I do on my last chapter? I need some more reviews/ideas/questions/suggestions/comments! 

****

Trapt*ROCKS*My World: OMG thank you for reviewing! You are my most faithful one yet! What fanfic's do you have, I'd love to check them out! Keep R&Ring and I will keep updating as fast as possible!

****

Chapter 5

The first class of the day was Potions with Harry and Ron's favorite teacher, Professor Snape. Harry and Ron were excitedly walking down to the dungeons for class when they heard Hermione calling them.

"Ron! Harry! Please, give it a chance! Please!" she screamed, getting angry and confused looks from the other Gryffindors and Slytherin's waiting to go to class.

"Hermione, forget it. You are dating Draco Malfoy! Hello? We refuse to accept it, now go talk to your precious boyfriend!" snapped Harry.

Hermione stopped speed walking, and stood awestruck. Harry shot an angry glance her way and walked into the classroom. 

***************************************************************************

"How could they? I thought we were best friends." Hermione kept asking herself and trying to think of a logical explanation for Ron and Harry's odd behavior. 

She had ran all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower, for she could not go to a class that she shared with her two ex-best friends and her boyfriend whom her ex-best friends hated. She was laying on her bed, crying. She needed to talk to Draco. She needed advice on what to do. She would never commit suicide or anything stupid like cutting herself, she was to big of a wimp to do that. But she needed to do something. She _had_ to do something.

*****************************************************************************

After dinner that night, Hermione looked around for Draco. She needed to tell him to meet her soon.

She wandered out into the Entrance Hall, where she spotted him at the bottom of the stairs talking to Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. She ran over and discretely, grabbed his hand, slipped that note in his hand, smiled a small smile, and walked off. Luckily, no one noticed her slip the note to him. It read:

Draco,

I need to talk to you. Please meet me out by the lake at midnight, surely you can sneak out. Harry and Ron have refused to talk to me and have refused to accept us. We need to take a drastic course of action, I can't stay here any longer without doing something. I love you and I refuse to let Harry, Ron, and whoever else break us apart. Please meet and be careful. I love you.

From,

Hermione

Draco crumpled the piece of paper up, and shoved it into his pocket. He was very worried about her. Surely she wouldn't hurt herself. Hermione was to self assure to do that. She was obviously suffering. Ron and Harry were real jerks, of course, if they'd known all along that the only reason Draco bullied them and called them names was because he needed to keep him and Hermione's relationship a secret, they probably would understand, but it was too late now. He needed to talk to Hermione. They had to do something.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

****

A/N: I only have 6 reviews from the same three people! I need more!!! Please!!!!

****

Moody Pasmodic: Aw, thanks so much. I havn't got many reviews, but the few I have, have all been good! Thanks and keep reading!

****

Chapter 6

At fifteen till midnight, Hermione was already down by the lake, feet in the water. (It was still very warm out.) She knew she was early, but she decided that she wanted to go do some thinking. She did her best thinking right in that very spot. And in the classroom, but, obviously, that was not an option. She liked the lake better anyway. 

She was thinking about all the good times her, Harry, and Ron had had throughout all of their years at Hogwarts. It was miserable without them. They had been through so much together, and now, over one person, they weren't speaking. It just didn't make sense to her. She couldn't get it through her head that it was over. All she had was a few Gryffindor girls and Draco as friends. 

She glanced up towards the castle for it was 12:00 now. Draco was walking towards her, looking concerned. When he finally reached her, he didn't say anything. Just grabbed her and hugged her, held her tight. For no real reason, (that this author could think of) Hermione began to cry. He slowly sat down, still holding her.

"Just cry, Hermione. Just cry. I'm right here," Draco comforted her. He stroked her hair and spoke encouraging words. It just made Hermione cry even more. When she finally had her fair share of tears, she sat up and wiped her face off. It was sticky from the tears, her eyes were bloodshot, nose runny. 

"I can't take this anymore. I have to get out of here!" Hermione screamed.

"Honey, honey you don't mean that. Just calm down," Draco tried to talk to her.

Hermione had risen to her feet and was pacing, holding her head in her hands. She kept muttering under her breath, "Have to get outta here, have to get outta here."

Draco began to get very frightened. It wasn't like Hermione to act all psycho on him. She really was acting very strange.

"Hermione. Sit. Now," Draco commanded. This is what he had to do when his stubborn house elf wouldn't fetch him a drink, thanks to Harry who had lost their first house elf Dobby. Hermione sat obediently. "Wow," Draco mutterd, then a little louder, "That was cool."

"Haha. What are we gonna do? I can't take it anymore!" Hermione squealed. 

"I'll tell you what we are gonna do!" Suddenly, Draco became extremely angry. Not at Hermione, no, but just anger. "We are gonna leave Hogwarts! Forever!"

"Wh-what? Draco?" Hermione asked, looking like she was going to barf. "Well, I mean, are you sure?"

"As sure as I love you," he reached for her hand. "Let's do it."

"Okay. When and where?" Hermione asked determinedly

"Tomorrow night. Here. Let's go." Draco got up, grabbed Hermione's hand, and began the walk up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the this story. I just came up with the plot, which I am sure, is similar to a lot of fics here and ff.net, the greatest website ever! It's my homepage! Lol GO FANFIC!

****

A/N: This chapters gonna be a big one…so…read on!

****

Chapter 7

Hermione couldn't sleep at all. Not in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined leaving Hogwarts. It was her home. I mean, she knew that she was saying, "I have to get out of here!" but, she really, was just blowing off steam. 

Draco really surprised her. He was calm and comforting one second, then the next, he was as angry and distraught as Hermione was. He probably needed to get out of there as much as Hermione did. 

Her head swimming with thoughts and possibilities, Hermione finally floated off to sleep. 

****************************************************************************

During her first class the next morning, Hermione kept glancing over at Draco, then back to Harry and Ron. They all avoided eye contact at all costs. This was odd. Well, for Harry and Ron at least. They never paid attention in Potions Class, but this morning they were taking notes and taking in every word of Professor Snape's lesson. Weird. 

When class was finally over, Hermione met Draco outside the door.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back.

"Uh, well, what's up?" Hermione asked while they started to walk down the hallway.

"Nothing. Listen," he began. "About tonight. Are we still on?"

"Of course, I'm ready."

"Good. We're getting out of here. Be sure to bring the bare necessities, not everything you have. We're gonna have to walk until we get to Diagon Alley. Okay?" Draco explained.

"Well, okay. Are you sure we're going to be safe? Are you sure we're going to get out with out anyone seeing us? Are you sure-" but before Hermione could finish drilling him, he raised his hand to silence her.

"Hermione, live a little. If we get caught, we get sent back and get a few detentions. No big deal. Sure we'll be safe, we'll have our wands and I can't think of a spell that you can't do, so, we should be good, don't worry," Draco told her.

'Okay. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Draco leaned in closer and whispered, "This is gonna be it, I love you."

Hermione whispered back, "I love you, too."

On that, Draco began to walk off and Hermione sighed. She looked back down the hallway. She saw Harry and Ron, standing right next to Snape's door, staring at her with angry and disgusted looks. Hermione quickly turned around, walking towards her History of Magic class, not looking back. She didn't care anymore. She was nervous and shaken up enough as it was, she didn't need another lecture from Harry and Ron. Her mind was made up. She was leaving Hogwarts. Forever.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: I love you and your character JKR!!!

****

A/N: ~Anyone who reads this story and doesn't review is stupid!!! Please review!~

****

Chapter 8

It was dinner time. Hermione was in her room packing for her journey. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind. She was horrified. Part of her didn't want to leave Hogwarts. The other part desperately _needed_ to get out of there. She had packed her books, her muggle clothes, bathroom necessities, her wand, and her cat, Crookshanks, was in his cage. She was reaching for her pictures when she found one of her, Ron, and Harry when Harry had defeated the basilisk. They had made it through so many bad and good times together. And now she was leaving them. 

*****************************************************************************

At midnight, Hermione had a backpack and a small messenger bag with her on her way to the lake. Draco was already there with all of his stuff. 

"Hi," Hermione greeted him nervously. 

"Hi, are you ready to do this?" he asked.

Hermione hesitated. She thought about all the great times she had had here. She glanced up at the castle. She then felt a tear trickle down her face.

"Yes, let's do it." 

"Okay, we've got a long way ahead of us, the sooner we move out, the better," Draco explained, "Let's go." And with that, he sighed a deep, heavy sigh, grabbed his bags, and when he saw the Hermione was ready, they began the walk to Hogsmeade. 

When they finally got there, Draco began to walk up to the Shrieking Shack.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

"Just walk slowly and keep your mouth shut," Draco ordered.

Hermione obeyed. She was really frightened now. What was he doing? Where were they going? Draco opened the door to the Shrieking Shack and led Hermione in. Draco walked over to the fireplace, and lifted up a miniature bucket full of a sandy, gray powder.

"Floo powder? Draco-" Hermione began.

"We are going to travel by Floo Powder. It's faster, safer, and, uh, funner," Draco let out a small laugh.

All of Hermione's fear left her. This was what they were doing? She thought that they were in some kind of danger.

"Here, take some powder and get in the fireplace, we're going to the Leaky Cauldron," Draco reached out his hand which was gripping the handle of the floo powder bucket. 

Hermione grabbed a handful of powder, stepped into the fireplace, and shouted, "Three Broomsticks! Diagon Alley!"

The next thing she knew, she was spinning with a whirl of colors. She felt weightless. Like she was flying. She began to feel sick after a while, but just when she thought she was gonna barf, the spinning stopped, and she found herself in the floor of the Leaky Cauldron.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: If by now you haven't realized that these characters are not mine, then you may need serious medical attention…I know a great place! No, just kidding!

****

A/N: I'm really lost with this story. It actually confuses me! Sometimes, I sit here at the computer, typing my story, and I'm like, "Omigod! What is going to happen next?" I just really write this one by ear…so if in places, you get a little confused, let me apologize and explain beforehand. Well, R&R my fellow ff goers! 

****

Chapter 9

By the time that Hermione had gotten up and dusted herself off, Draco came shooting out of the fireplace, almost knocking her over. Gave her a real shock. She let out a low yelp, but thankfully, Draco didn't notice. He always teased her about her cute little laughs and squeals. 

"We made it!" Draco screamed. "See, that was a lot faster than walking or brooms, right Mione?"

"Yeah, you were right," Hermione said. "What next?"

"Why don't we sit down and have a bite to eat and drink?" Draco suggested. "Because after while, we have to go get some, uh, supplies."

Draco led Hermione by her hand to a table in the back, kind of far away from everyone else. Hermione's mind was wandering. Draco had something planned that she didn't know about. He has been acting really different lately. What supplies? And the way he said it, _supplies_. Like, like he was talking bout a broomstick maintenance kit. Which of course, wouldn't surprise Hermione if that really was the _supplies_ he was talking about. She decided to find out what was going on.

"Draco?" 

"Yes Mione?" Draco said. Looking around at all of the odd looking witches and wizards around them.

"Where are we gonna go after this? And what supplies do you need?" Hermione asked.

"Um, well…" his voice trailed off, but he soon came back, "I suppose we will stay here, you know, above the pub, there is a few rooms. And as for the supplies, you'll see." 

"Okay, you've just been acting, uh, strange. I thought maybe something was up."  
"Well, no, nothings up. Don't worry," Draco told her.

"Okay, let's eat," Hermione said. 

Hermione and Draco began eating on crumpets and sipping their butterbeer. It was really good, it settled in Hermione's stomach very well. 

When they had paid for their food and drinks, well, more like after Draco paid for their food and drinks, they made reservations for two separate rooms to stay in for the night. Hey, Hermione was no retard. She knew what teenage boys wanted. Then they walked out into the not so busy dark streets of Diagon Alley. 

"Okay, now what?" Hermione asked. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I need to go down to Knockturn Alley. Oh for heaven's sake Hermione, I'm not no murderer or nothing. It's just that what I need to get is from one of my fathers friends. They work in Knockturn Alley. You can go to Flourish and Blots if you'd like. I'll find you there when I get back. Then I guess we'll turn in for the night," Draco explained.

'Well, okay, see you soon?" Hermione said.

"Sure. Bye sweetheart," Draco leaned over and gave her a kiss, then walked away towards the staircase that lead to Knockturn Alley.

****************************************************************8

Hermione pushed open the door that led into her favorite bookstore. She loved it here. She loved the smell, she loved everything about it. She felt right at home here. She walked over to the section dedicated to Hogwarts history, picked up a book, and began skimming through it. She couldn't really concentrate. Her mind was, yet again, wandering. She was so nervous. What was going to happen to her and Draco? She just didn't know what she should do. She missed Hogwarts…she missed her friends, even some of her classes. Even Harry and Ron. But at the thought of those two, Hermione shut her mind down from all thoughts of Hogwarts and anything about it. She didn't want to think about those two. It was over. They would never be friends again. She needed to accept it. She brought her mind back to the book she was "skimming through", and actually began to read, wondering when Draco would be back.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer: Not mine….

****

A/N: I want to thank all of you reviewers out there! You all are awesome! Not one flame yet! Ok, let me say this straight up. If any of you have or will read the LOTR fic "The Ranger Aragorn" by BigRon4000, no flames please. He's had to put up with a lot of BS from a lot of you. I love you all but, this is my brother, so please…if you don't like it, fine, but u don't have to be such retards over it. Please and thank you! R&R peeps! Here we go!

****

Chapter 10

Hermione had been in Flourish and Blott's for almost an hour when Draco reappeared. 

"What did you need?" Hermione asked, curiously. 

"Something for dad, you know him. He's forever making me do his errands, less obvious that way," Draco explained. "Well, I guess we should be getting back to our rooms."

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione answered.

The two lovebirds, walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, holding hands and whispering about the moon and it's stars. When they finally reached Hermione's room door, Hermione began to get out her key, but Draco stopped her.

"Don't you want to come visit with me a while?" Draco asked.

"Oh, c'mon Draco. I know all you wanna do it fool around," Hermions said smiling.

'Maybe, but only if you agree," Draco answered back. Oh, boy. They were flirting, this could get feisty.

"Well, I guess so. But don't try nothing you know I won't like," Hermione teased.

Draco smiled. Her unlocked his door, and lead Hermione to his couch.

"So," he said.

"So," she said.

"Well, we can do one of two things. We could either sit here and flirt all night, acting like we aren't going to make out, or we could just make out," Draco said. It was hilarious how direct he was.

Hermione suddenly felt a thrill run through her body. Omisgosh. She wanted to make out. She had just ran away from her most favorite place in the world, and now, she was sitting in a hotel room, wanting to make out with her boyfriend. Weird. Oh well.

'I think that you would like choice number two, and the scary thing is," Hermione said, getting up and sitting back down on Draco's lap. "That I do, too.

Draco looked up and smiled at her. She placed her arm around his neck, looked deeply into his eyes, and leaned forward. They pressed their lips together with such excitement, such exhilaration, but no matter how much Hermion's body wanted it, she would not lose her virginity now. She was too young and had strong feelings about her first time. She was waiting until she was older. Draco knew that.

After a few moments of simple kissing, Hermione felt Draco's tongue slither into her mouth. It made her jump a little jump.

"You liked that," Draco whispered.

"Maybe," she answered.

Draco did it again. And again. Then Hermione realized that he was doing all the work. When his tongue entered her mouth, and slowly began to massage her throat and the inside of her mouth, she awoke her tongue, and kind of, made their tongues dance together. Draco grunted. "Arrgh."

"Oh, and you liked that," Hermione teased.

Hermione leaned her neck back, stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes, as Draco began to caress her neck with kisses. Hermione was in heaven. She loved this. She began to press her torso into his, as she did several more times, but then, a feeling of extreme exhaustion overcame her. She needed to sleep.

"Draco, Draco, stop."

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyes full of concern.

"Oh yeah, of course, I'm just really tired. Can I go to bed?" Hermione asked in a flirtatious whiney voice.

"Sure," Draco told her.

Hermione lifted herself up from Draco, and headed for the door, Draco following her.

"That was fun, hope to do it again soon," Draco said, opening the door.

"Maybe, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Hermions smiled. She loved this man. She really, really did.

The two exchanged a rather long good night kiss, before Hermione headed down the hallway to her own room. When she was in, she didn't even bother taking her clothes off, she jumped right into bed, and fell soundly asleep. The nights events were playing in her head over and over. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	11. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer: Not mine…bummer.

****

A/N: That last chapter was a little big for me. I've never written anything so…uh…_intimate_. (?) lol Well, R&R folks!

****

Chapter 11

The next morning, Mione got up and took a long, hot shower. She washed her hair twice and saturated her body with her wash called, _Tiger Lily._ By the time she got out, did her hair, pulled on some tight jeans and a tank top, Draco was knocking at her door. _"Oh my gosh," _she thought. _"I haven't got any make-up on!"_

She yelled through the door, 'One second, I'm not dressed!"

He yelled back, "That just gives me more incentive to come in!"

Uh. That sounded just like Draco. She ran to the bathroom and through on some foundation and mascara. The knocking continued, so she decided that that would have to do.

She walked over to the door and let Draco in.

"Good morning," he greeted her, "Don't we look good this morning." He let out a small laugh.

"Aw, thank you! Not looking to bad yourself!" Hermione said. Draco was wearing baggy but not too baggy jeans and polo shirt over a plain white t-shirt. He sure was a sight for sore eyes.

'Well, Mione, we need to talk," Draco said. He lead her over to _her_ couch this time.

"Well, okay," Hermione answered. Oh no.

"Okay, well we ran away, and we made it where we wanted to be, and everything went as planned," he paused, "but we really didn't think of what we were going to do _after_ we got here, and that's what we need to discuss."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too. We really need some money," Hermion said.

"Yes, that is a problem, and we also need a home. I thought about it after you left last night," he began as a smile spread across his face. "I thought, that we could go around Diagon Alley, and see if there are any empty apartments. If there is, then we can move into one. Most of them are furnished, just not decorated or anything. You know, the basics, couch, bed, fridge, stuff like that."

"Ok, that sounds good," Hermione agreed.

"And about the money. Well, you know I went down to Knockturn Alley last night, and I went to talk to a man about opening up a shop here in Diagon Alley. The guy has a shop in Knockturn Alley now, but he used to have one here. It's unused now, and he said we were free to use it! I thought that we could open a book and wand shop called, _Knuts and Bolts. _Yeah, corny name, but whatever, it will most definitely get people's attention!" Draco was clearly excited.

"Draco, honey. This is wonderful! What a great idea! You are so thoughtful!" she reached over and gave him a kiss on the lips. A kind of teasing kiss.

"Oh, please don't tease me! You know I can't resist!" 

"Alright, alright, I suppose we could, save it for later…" Hermione loved playing this flirting game with him. But she agreed, this wasn't the time.

"Okay, so let's go down and get a pastry or something, then we can go to the shop and I'll show you around," Draco suggested.

"Okay, let's go!" Hermione grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

*********************************************************************

After a pastry and a cup of coffee, Draco led Hermione to this small shop next to the Pet Shop. It looked really decent. It wasn't even that dirty.

"Draco! This is great!" Hermione squealed, as he led her into the small store.

It had a cashiers desk, and shelves, all around the walls. And in the back was a small room.

"What's back there honey?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just got more shelves, it's probably where I'll keep my wands. I'll keep a poster up behind the register showing what kind of wands we have, and then when they say which one they want to try, all I have to do is go back there and fetch the wand. Sweet isn't it?" Draco asked, looking around.

'It's great, I can't wait to open! Have you ordered the wands and books we are going to sell yet?" she asked when she realized that they didn't have any products.

"Oh, of course darling. Didn't think I would forget would you?" he asked.

"Oh, of course not. Not Draco," Hermione teased, again.

"Okay, well know that we know about the shop and where everything's going to go, I guess we should get started looking for an apartment, shall we?" Draco asked, smiling as he held out his arm.

"Yes, we shall," Hermione locked arms with her man, and they strolled out into the now, busy streets, of Diagon Alley.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	12. Chapter 12

****

Disclaimer: Hey! Hp rox! Too bad they're not mine! WHA!

****

A/N: Okay…please review! I know I post pretty fast, but…please check soon! I'm really confused with this story! It just kind of scares me! I am such a retard. Oh well. I'm a band geek. Lol Proud of it! Anyway, R&R!

****

Chapter 12

Draco and Hermione had been to two places already that had rooms for sale, but they weren't furnished. But when they got to the third place, it was perfect. It was atop Magical Menagerie (BTW: did I spell that right?) It had a kitchen with a fridge and microwave. A living room with couch, two end tables, and an old TV. It had a bathroom on the right side of the living room, and on the left side were two doors. Two bedrooms. One had bathroom in it. They were both complete with beds, nightstands, lamps, and a closet. After Draco and Mione had surveyed the apartment, they decided to go for it. Lucius had given Draco money to pay for it. 

"Hermione, you can go to the book store again if you like while I go settle this affair and pay our first months rent," Draco said.

"Well, I'll just hang around downstairs. Once we move in, I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap. It's been a real busy morning."

"Well, okay," Draco gave her a peck on the cheek, then, "Bye."

Draco followed a fat man with a mustache and a manila folder to an office, then shut the door behind him. Hermione walked downstairs into the heart of the Magical Menagerie and looked around at all of the weird animals. One, that looked exactly like a kitten, had snapped had Mione when she tried to pet it. It revealed yellow teeth and a purple tongue.

"Okay, I really don't want to know," Mione said to herself.

"Okay, honey. It's all settled," Draco appeared behind her. "Would you like to go take your nap while I go sign for our books and wands? They just came in! I am so excited!"

"I guess so, if you don't need me," Hermione said.

"Oh, no…I'm just going to sign for them and set them up, I'll be fine," Draco assured her. "Well, I'll be off, have a nice nap." He gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze, and walked out of the Magical Menagerie. 

Hermione opened the door to her new apartment and immediately went into the bedroom with the bathroom in it. "Ha," she said to herself. "I called this room, Draco was too late. Ha!"

She jumped onto the bed and fell asleep right away.

*************************************************************************

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up! I'm back!" Draco's voice rang in Hermione's ears when she finally awoke.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Hermione whined.

Hermione sat up, and stared at Draco. She rubbed her eyes first though.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Well, I bought a cash register for the store, and set up our stuff. Then I remembered that we had left all of our stuff at the Leaky Cauldron, so I went and picked it up," he gestured to a pile of luggage next to the door, "And now, I'm here!"

"Well, you've had a busy day. When does the store open?" Hermione asked. She was really excited.

"I thought about opening tomorrow, what do you think?" Draco asked.

"I'm really excited! I can't wait the sooner the better!" Hermione squealed.

Alrighty then!" Draci was obviously exited, too.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked when she realized that it was dark outside.

Glancing at his watch, he said, "8:08." 

"Oh, wow! I slept for a good while didn't I?" Hermione asked, surprised that she had let herself sleep so late.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm going to go back to bed, we've got a big day ahead of us," Hermione said, "Good night," she leaned over and gave him along good night kiss, and he laid her back down onto her bed.

"Good night, my Mione," Draco whispered. Hermione was already asleep, snoring lightly, the moon reflecting off of her beautiful sun-kissed face.

****

A/N: *Tears streaming down authors face* Aw. Well, I am sad to say that this is the end of my story. I am writing and epilogue, though. This was my first fan fiction.net story and I am sad to say that it is done with. *Reaches for tissue* Ah. I hope you liked it! To all of my faithful reviewers: I have more stories on the way so keep checking. I really only have two extremely faithful reviewers and they are:

****

Trapt*ROCKS*My World: You have been so kind and nice in all of your reviews…I found out that you have Yahoo!Messenger…so do I! Would you please email me your name? I would love to talk to you! Thanks so much!

****

Shakuhachi Jade: Ah, Lizzy. You were nice too! *Piglet Raped Me* lol (Inside joke) Lust of the Naiveté…ah good story. My challenge story is on DM/HG! I don't care what you say! BAH!

Thank you all! Kudos to Trapt and Shaku! 


	13. Epilogue

****

Disclaimer: This is my epilogue to my very first fanfic story…Secret Love.

****

A/N: Again…I want to thank my reviewers. You guys are great! And if any of you are wondering (which I highly doubt) , I have posted the first chapter of my second story called, "It's All Fun and Games". It is underway. And I am working on a rated R story about DM/HG…take that as you wish…

~*Epilogue*~

Hermione and Draco opened their store that next day. They had a surprising amount of customers and made nearly $400 dollars. Hermione had been hit on twice by older men. Hermione simply said, "I'm sorry, but I am taken," and she would gesture and smile towards Draco, who blew a kiss back. 

After a month, _Knuts and Bolts_ had been such a huge success, that Draco and Hermione had went shopping for their apartment, which was now decorated. It was a surprisingly cute and homey apartment. Draco was so happy with their new lifestyle and with Hermione, that he went and bought her a new cat, since Crookshanks died. The odd thing was, Hermione loved that mean piece of teeth. It was a orange cat, with white paws and a white nose, Hermione names it Ginger. 

Eventually, Hermione sent Harry and Ron letters, as Draco sent Crabbe and Goyle letters, also. Harry responded to Hermione's first letter:

Mione,

I am so sorry about the way that Ron and I acted. We were real jerks. We should have considered your feelings towards Draco, instead, we assumed that you agreed with us. We are soooo sorry! We miss you so much. On Christmas break, we are going to come and stay in Diagon Alley, Visit you and Draco. I am so happy that you have found a man that you love. You deserve the best. (And by the way, he better be treating you right.) We love you so much. You will always be _my_ Mione. 

Love, Harry

Finally, things were back to normal. 

After Christmas, which was joyful one, on the count of Harry and Ron actually accepted that Draco had changed and all the guys are now friends. Anyway, Hermione left the shop early while Draco closed up so that she could cook Draco a romantic dinner. She set the dinner table with her best china and had dimmed that lights, but set candles everywhere. When Draco walked in the door, he immediately walked up to Mione, bet down on one knee, and purposed. Hermione said yes.

Draco's best man was his father, and to Hermione's surprise, Harry and Ron were his ushers. Hermione had Ginny as her Maid of Honor and Lavender and Parvati as bridesmaides.

Hermione and Draco live happily married, in that same little apartment, loving each other, and loving life. 

****

A/N: *Sobs* Aw! I love it! Well…that was it. It's over. I am now going to cry. After I post this of course. *Posts story, then runs to cry* I love you all!


End file.
